Stalker
by Dovaa
Summary: Tout est dans le titre . Grimmjow est un journaliste de renom.Lorsqu'on le charge de découvrir l'identité d'un chanteur au visage caché,il ne se doute pas que cette affaire marquera un tournant dans sa carrière... Rating M évidemment! En cours d'écriture!
1. Présentation

Sali salut!

Le premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture alors patience!

Cette fic devrait comporter une dizaine de chapitre environ mais on sait jamais comme on dit.

Voici un résumé plus approfondi pour les curieux:

Na-no est un chanteur mystérieux que tout le monde s'arrache. Télévision,radio etc Tout le monde souhaite obtenir une interview avec la star. Le hic étant que ledit chanteur souhaite garder son identité secrète. Face à ce problème,Grimmjow,dit la panthère, est placé sur l'affaire. Son objectif étant d'obtenir un cliché net du visage de la star et la contraindre à donner une interview. Pour mener sa mission à bien,le bleuté est prêt à pister sa proie n'importe où mais lorsqu'il obtiendra ce qu'il désire, il sera trop tard.


	2. Prologue

Face à l'enthousiasme rencontré suite à la publication du résumé, j'ai décidé de mettre le prologue plus tôt que prévu ^^. En espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Prologue

On lui donnait pas mal de surnoms dans le milieu. Le Punk,l'Éclair bleu ou encore le Fumeur invétéré mais celui qu'il préférait le plus était évidement la Panthère. Évidemment, Grimmjow ne laissait jamais sa proie s'échapper,que ce soit au travail...ou au lit. Il porta ses yeux sur sa dernière conquête à ce propos et apprécia les courbes avantageuses du jeune homme qu'il avait dégusté pour son dîner de la veille. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Bah,ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le bleuté n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'embarrasser de relations à rallonge. Il aimait sa liberté plus que tout et les coups d'un soir à gogo en faisait partie. En regardant son réveil, il vit qu'il allait devoir partir bosser.

Il était chroniqueur et photographe pour le _Nikkan Gendai*_ dans la rubrique « poeple ». Ce travail était parfois ingrat,il s'était déjà pris des talons dans les pieds ou des insultes de la part de stars voulant conserver leur intimité mais pour ces petits désagréments il était payé une petite fortune. Son dernier gros coup avait été de prendre un grand politicien la main dans le sac en plein adultère. Pour cela, il avait dû resté planqué durant quelques jours pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne à sa vie. Mais l'argent fait tourner le monde et il n'était pas près d'abandonner. Le bleuté quitta son lit défait et réveilla sa conquête pour la presser de prendre ses affaires et déguerpir. Celle-ci protesta légèrement,souhaitant dormir plus longtemps mais elle finit par abdiquer et ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce sous le regard électrique de Grimmjow qui matait impudiquement ses fesses. Peut-être qu'il le rappellerait...

Une fois seul dans son appartement,le journaliste prit une douche suivit d'un petit déjeuner rapide. Son patron, Hirako Shinji, l'avait informé qu'il allait le mettre sur un gros coup aujourd'hui. Étant un homme appréciant les défis,le bleuté ne pouvait qu'apprécier la nouvelle. Peut être devrait-il démasquer un nouvel adultère... ça rapportait toujours les adultères. Cette pensée en tête,le jeune homme quitta son loft de centre-ville pour se rendre au building où il travaillait. L'immeuble était grand et bénéficiait d'agrandissements de temps à autres a cause du succès grandissant du tabloïd.

Grimmjow gara sa voiture au parking puis il fit sa route jusqu'à son bureau pour déposer son sac. On se retournait souvent sur son passage. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Son look tout d'abord : Coiffé d'une tignasse bleue rebelle et habillé d'une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon mal repassés. Le journaliste était loin de se rapprocher d'un salarié ordinaire. Mais la principale raison pour laquelle on le regardait était sa démarche féline et assurée mais il était aussi doté d'une gueule d'ange et une musculature à faire blasphémer une nonne âgée. C'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle un bon dixième de l'entreprise était déjà passé dans son Grimmjow était vraiment un homme chaud bouillant et il n'était pas prêt de changer.

Après avoir déposé son sac et allumé son ordinateur dans son bureau, Grimmjow ressortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son chef. Shinji avait l'air d'un abruti quand on le voyait pour la première fois mais il n'en était rien,le bleuté était très bien placé pour le savoir.

- Salut Shinji ! J'viens aux nouvelles !

Le blond poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau.

- Quand apprendras tu à frapper aux portes ?

- Jamais. Alors alors ? C'est quoi cette affaire que tu veux m'filer ?

Shinji prit quelque chose dans le tiroir avant de le lancer sur son bureau,sous les yeux du bleuté qui fixa avec un œil interrogatif le cliché assez flou d'une personne encapuchonnée.

- Hé ? Qui c'est ?

- Ta prochaine cible. Un chanteur se faisant appeler Na-no

Grimmjow regarda la photo de plus près.C'était pas net du tout. Son éditeur leva son index.

- Pas une,je dis bien pas une seule photo du visage de ce type existe sur terre. C'est un véritable fantôme et il réussit toujours à échapper aux paparazzi qui lui courent après. Aujourd'hui Na-no est l'un des chanteur les plus populaires du moment et les ado comme les adultes s'arrachent ses albums. Ton boulot sera de le pister comme si c'était de l'or en barre. Que ce soit dans des bar ou les chiottes c'est pas mon problème mais tu dois obtenir une photo suffisamment claire pour qu'on puisse mettre ça en première page sur le champ. Ah et si possible essaye de le faire chanter pour obtenir une interview,ça n'en serait que meilleur sachant qu'il n'a jamais parlé en dehors d'un studio d'enregistrement.

- J'ai carte blanche ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Si tu réussi ce coup là tu devrais gagner assez pour prendre ta retraite ! Tout le monde va s'arracher le journal pour savoir.

Grimmjow reporta son regard sur le cliché du chanteur portant une veste à capuche noire,il sourit et embrassa chastement le papier glacé,un rituel qu'il avait l'habitude d'accomplir pour se porter chance. Il fit ensuite un clin d'œil à son patron.

- Que la chasse commence.

* * *

Voilà,petit prologue pour poser les éléments :D n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec vos avis !

Chapitre 1 prévu après la publication du chapitre 3 de The beast within you donc pas avant lundi je pense voire un peu après sachant que je suis en plein milieu du bac. Merci d'avance !

_Nikkan Gendai : _Il s'agit d'un tabloïd japonais vendu à plusieurs millions d'exemplaires.

.


	3. Apparences trompeuses

Voici donc le premier chapitre ^^. Pour être honnête je savais pas trop où j'allais quand j'ai pensée à cette fiction,mais bien sur le Dovaa a reçu l'illumination divine qui lui à donné toute l'histoire sur un plateau d'argent incrusté de bijoux ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grimmjow était retourné à son bureau pour débuter ses recherches. Il savait qu'elles allaient être compliquées voire impossible car bon nombre de journalistes avaient dû tenter de le faire avant lui mais sans succès apparemment.

Mais lui il n'était pas n'importe quel journaliste,il était LE journaliste. Celui qui collait aux basques jusqu'à être attaqué en justice pour harcèlement. Il n'abandonnait jamais et cette affaire n'allait pas être une exception.

Il avait donc commencé par coller la photo qui lui avait été donnée sur le coin de son ordinateur pour ,en quelques sortes, garder son objectif sous les yeux. Il s'attela ensuite à trouver des informations via l'ami de tous : internet.

Le bleuté fut légèrement surpris : rien,strictement rien sur l'artiste. Juste le nom de la maison de disque qui s'en occupait: _Giza Studio._ A part cela,pas la moindre trace de l'existence physique de sa proie.

- Na-no hein...déjà c'est une femme ou un mec* ?

Le journaliste leva ses yeux sur son cliché et analysa le peu du visage non dissimulé par la capuche. Des lèvres fines et une mâchoire carrée...Il cru même voir quelques cheveux...oranges ?

La qualité laissait vraiment à désirer alors ce dernier détail pouvait être le fait des défauts de la photo. Grimmjow pencha plutôt pour le sexe masculin et internet,ou plutôt, les blogs de fans étaient du même avis.

Il se leva et pensa à prendre sa carte de presse,un appareil photo ainsi qu'un stylo et un calepin. Il allait faire un tour à cette maison de disque, Na-no devait bien y être de temps en temps pour chanter non ? Heureusement qu'il faisait assez beau dehors alors un type se baladant avec une capuche sur la tête ça ne passerait pas inaperçu,surtout pour les yeux perçants de Grimmjow.

Il fit une petite demi-heure de route et se gara non loin d'un immeuble arborant fièrement le mot _Giza_ sur sa devanture. Maintenant,à lui de trouver une place confortable où il pourrait s'installer et fixer l'entrée du bâtiment.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps,un fast-food se dressait juste en face et celui ci possédait deux étages,de quoi se poser tranquillement pendant quelques heures. Grimmjow entra dans le restaurant et commanda un café avant de prendre place à l'étage,juste contre une vitre. Puis l'attente commença.

Le bleuté espérait que sa proie venait au studio dans son habit habituel et non pas à visage découvert sinon c'était fichu. Mais en y réfléchissant bien,Na-no ne pouvait pas prendre de risques alors Grimmjow était sûr de le voir passer. Il resta des heures durant à son poste,allant chercher un café de temps à autre pour rester concentré. Il se doutait qu'il allait devoir revenir pendant plusieurs jours pour avoir une chance d'apercevoir sa cible mais il attendrait le temps qu'il faut.

Il était 20h lorsque Grimmjow décida de lâcher l'affaire et rentrer chez lui. Il reviendrait le lendemain en espérant avoir plus de chance. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la rue et faillit renverser la table à laquelle il était assied. Une silhouette encapuchonnée venait de sortir de la maison de disque et partit à pied dans la rue.

- Putain ! J't'aime Dieu !

Sous les yeux interloqués des clients et du personnel du fast-food, Grimmjow sortit en trombe du bâtiment et eu le temps de voir celui qu'il pensait être sa proie s'engouffrer dans une voiture. Le bleuté avait rarement courut aussi vite durant son existence. Il entra en trombe dans son véhicule et se mit en chasse,s'attirant parfois quelques coups de klaxon de la part de conducteurs effrayés par sa conduite.

Il reprit toutefois une allure normale lorsqu'il reconnut la berline allemande non loin devant lui. Il devait rester discret ou il risquait de faire capoter sa filature. Il souffla un coup pour faire retomber son rythme cardiaque ; il avait une chance de salaud !

Cette affaire était pas si difficile après tout. Un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage,le bleuté suivit sa proie pendant de longues minutes et lorsqu'il la vit se garer dans une rue résidentielle,il la dépassa pour se garer plus loin.

Si en plus il pouvait avoir l'adresse de Na-no,il irait prier dès le lendemain pour remercier l'être divin qui lui avait fait ce cadeau. En attendant il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. La star vivait donc dans un simple appartement comme Monsieur Tout-le-Monde ? Ce choix paraissait être le plus judicieux toutefois car ce chanteur favorisait la discrétion avant tout.

Grimmjow regarda dans son rétroviseur et vit sa cible entrer dans un bâtiment doté d'un digicode.

Pas bon,il devait le suivre jusqu'à l'appartement ! Le journaliste sortit donc de sa voiture et sans même penser à la verrouiller il fila à toute vitesse pour rattraper la porte deux doigts avant sa fermeture. Il avait vraiment du bol aujourd'hui. Il suivit sa cible dans la cage d'escalier puis dans un couloir et lorsqu'il la vit sortir des clés de sa poche, il décida de se lancer. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule qu'il devina musclée sous les vêtements.

- Bonsoir. Je travaille pour le _Nikkan_...

Grimmjow ne s'était pas du tout attendu à la suite. Il pensait que le chanteur allait fuir ou l'insulter mais il n'en fut rien. Il était un homme fortement charpenté,approchant des 90kg de muscles et il savait bien se défendre mais il ne put rien faire face à l'attaque.

Na-no s'était dégagé de sa prise et avait fait un demi-tour parfait avant de le plaquer sans délicatesse contre le mur,l'avant-bras pressé contre sa gorge. Le bleuté avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ce type était pourtant bien plus frêle et petit que lui d'après ce qu'il avait put en juger et pourtant il le tenait en respect comme si de rien n'était.

La pression contre sa gorge s'accentua et il plissa les yeux à cause du manque d'air. Le chanteur avait la tête baissée pour dissimuler son visage et sa voix,mélodieuse mais chargée de menaces pour les oreilles du journaliste,résonna dans le couloir.

- Un journaliste hein...j'ai baissé ma garde apparemment.

Grimmjow poussa un grognement et diminua la pression contre son cou à l'aide de ses mains. Ce mec avait une sacrée force !

- Vous accueillez tout les journalistes comme ça ?

- Non je les tue sans me poser de question.

La réponse avait été donnée sur le ton de la plaisanterie,du moins Grimmjow l'espérait. Manquerait plus qu'il file un chanteur psychopathe !

- Sois gentil et dégage tu veux ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre de m'occuper des sangsues. Ah et si possible,oublie cette adresse.

Sur quoi,Na-no donna une tape sur la joue du bleuté comme il l'aurait fait avec un vieil ami puis il s'écarta et ouvrit la porte d'un appartement qu'il referma derrière lui. Grimmjow resta pantois au milieu du couloir.

Non seulement ce putain de chanteur bougeait comme un ninja mais en plus de ça il était vulgaire comme un camionneur ?! Le journaliste pesta et prit soin de noter le numéro de l'appartement puis il sortit en passant sa main sur son cou.

- Ce fils de...

Si il croyait qu'il allait abandonner comme ça,il se fichait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule ! On échappait pas à Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Maintenant qu'il avait pisté sa proie jusqu'ici pas moyen qu'il laisse tomber. De l'adrénaline plein les veines,le chasseur retourna à sa voiture et y prit place avant d'orienter son rétroviseur pour ainsi avoir la voiture de Na-no dans son champ de vision.

Il allait rester ici le temps qu'il faut et chercher une ouverture pour avoir la photo qu'il désirait tant. Grimmjow était comme ça,plus on lui résistait,plus il revenait à la charge. Et qu'importe si cela lui attirait des ennuis avec un chanteur pour minettes !

Environ une heure plus tard et alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Grimmjow vit sa cible sortir et entrer dans sa voiture. Il s'enfonça dans son siège pour ne pas être vu quand la berline passa près de lui puis il démarra et suivit le véhicule.

Na-no se dirigeait vers les quartiers chaud de la ville. Peut-être était il un homme à prostituées ou qu'il avait d'autre types de secrets sulfureux ? Sentant le scoop à des kilomètres,Grimmjow sourit à nouveau. Il se gara quand l'autre voiture le fit et attendit quelques temps avant de sortir. Le chanteur avait ouvert une porte métallique et avait descendu une volée de marches.

Grimmjow n'hésita pas le moindre instant et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Il y faisait sombre mais tout au bout il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec un colosse posté devant une nouvelle porte. L'homme le regarda de la tête aux pieds,l'air mauvais et alors que le bleuté s'apprêtait à sortir une excuse bidon,le colosse fit un pas sur le côté et ouvrit la porte.

- Allez-y.

Décidément. Aujourd'hui tout lui souriait. Grimmjow entra dans un couloir parsemé de néons d'un rose à faire exploser la rétine et une musique techno lui parvint aux oreilles. Tout cela avait l'air d'être un club clandestin aux yeux du bleuté qui écarta un lourd rideau pour découvrir effectivement ce qu'il pensait.

L'ambiance était lourde d'une odeur d'alcool mêlée à du tabac. Un bar sur le coté était entouré d'hommes éméchés qui jetaient parfois des regards ainsi que des billets à une scène où dansait une femme ayant la poitrine découverte.

Il vit que certains hommes prenaient du bon temps avec des filles nues et elles étaient toutes aussi nues que celles qui faisaient le service ! Grimmjow s'avança de quelques pas et eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant de la poudre blanche sur certaines tables ainsi que des armes à feu que des hommes postés ça et là portaient à la ceinture.

Ce bar était très loin d'être légal ! Et Na-no était ici ? Alors qu'il hésitait entre faire demi tour et tenter sa chance au bar,un corps se pressa contre son dos ainsi qu'un objet dur. Il entendit un déclic et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Un pistolet ? Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou et une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement murmura à son oreille.

- T'es vraiment un persistant toi hein ? Attention bouge pas où je t'en colle une. Avance.

Le chasseur était devenu le chassé.

Grimmjow déglutit et avança dans le club selon les indications de l'homme qui le menaçait. Il sentait les formes du corps pressé contre le sien et il put en déduire qu'il était svelte et bien entretenu. En d'autres circonstances il aurait apprécié cela mais avec un canon plaqué contre sa colonne,il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à être excité.

Ce mec allait le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand les chanteurs se baladaient avec des flingues !? Son flot de question fut stoppé lorsque la voix singulière lui ordonna d'ouvrir la porte devant lui. Ils avaient quitté la pièce principale et se trouvaient maintenant dans un couloir étroit mal éclairé. Grimmjow obéit et ouvrit la porte peinte d'un beige défraîchi. La pièce était vide de toute décorations et meubles à l'exception d'une unique chaise au centre.

Le bleuté pâlit en voyant des menottes reliées à des chaînes qui était fermement soudées au sol,le tout traînait aux pieds de la chaise.

- Assis toi.

Le journaliste s'exécuta sans discuter. Dans quelle merde il s'était foutu encore ? Il passa ses mains derrière lui lorsqu'on lui ordonna et celles-ci furent attachées au dossier de la chaise puis quelque chose recouvrit ses yeux,bloquant ainsi sa vision. Enfin,il sentit des entraves se refermer autour de ses chevilles. Il était vraiment anxieux et détestait sa position de faiblesse.

- Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi ?

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. Il devait se sortir de là le plus vite tourna la tête vers l'endroit où il pensait que l'inconnu se trouvait.

- Z'êtes qui au juste ? Un chanteur avec une arme c'est la première fois que j'vois ça.

Un rire moqueur retentit dans la pièce et une main erra sur le corps du bleuté qui se crispa. On le fouillait. Il entendit des pas et tenta de les suivre pour savoir où était ce fou.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack...28 ans et journaliste pour le tabloïd Nikkan Gendai...

- Merci ça j'sais déjà.

Un nouveau rire. Des doigts relevèrent son visage. Il savait que Na-no scrutait son visage.

- Hum...écoute. Tu tente d'obtenir quelque chose qui risque de te coûter la vie. Alors je te conseille de retourner auprès de ton patron et d'abandonner l'affaire.

- T'fout pas d'moi. Les gens s'raient prêts s'agenouiller devant moi pour voir ton visage.

- Tu serais prêt à mourir pour avoir cette photo ?

- Pourquoi tu m'tuerais hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as à cacher ? Un cicatrice,une déformation ? T'veux protéger ta vie privée ?

- Cela va bien au delà et tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer.

- Quoi c'est parce que tu prend de la drogue et que tu veux pas faire tomber ton dealer ?

- Rien de tout ça. Pour tes fesses,il serait bien que t'abandonnes ok ? Ça serait bien dommage de gâcher une si belle gueule.

Grimmjow sentit une tape contre sa joue puis on le força à ouvrit la bouche. Na-no lui mit quelque chose de métallique sur la langue.

- La clé pour tes chevilles. Abandonne.

Ses poignets furent libérés et des pas s'éloignèrent pour finalement quitter la pièce. Grimmjow arracha le bandeau sur ses yeux et cracha la clé dans ses mains pour retirer les menottes. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce comme un dératé.

Si il rattrapait ce connard de première... ! Une fois de retour dans la pièce principale,aucun signe d'un homme à capuche alors il pressa le pas pour sortir dehors. La voiture de Na-no n'était plus là. Ce salaud l'avait bien eu !

- Enfoiré !

* * *

J'ai écrit ce chapitre très tard alors pardonnez les fautes hein :)

* Si j'ai bon souvenir,le terme _Nano_(qui est également le nom de scène d'une vraie personne)désigne une personne ayant une voix très particulière car il est difficile de savoir si elle appartient à un homme ou une vous donner un exemple je vous conseille d'écouter l'opening de BTOOOM ! . Vous allez être perplexes ^^


	4. Gueule de bois

Le voici ! Le tant attendu chapitre 2 haha. Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews,ça fait plaisir de voir de l'enthousiasme pour une de mes créations. Ensuite je souhaite répondre aux reviews qui disent qu'Ichigo est 'chaud' ou fait 'peur'. Et bien oui c'est mon choix parce que je pense que Fanfiction a eu son lot d'Ichigo vierge effarouchée et je crois qu'il est bon de changer sa personnalité pour donner du sang neuf au personnage. Voila,enjoy :D Ah et si il y a des trous dans le texte,normal le traitement de texte de fanfiction enlève la fin des phrases quand je copie/colle. J'ai corrigé le plus possible cependant.

* * *

- Putain d'connard d'mes couilles !

Voila le nouveau nom que Grimmjow avait décidé d'attribuer à sa proie. Après tout,sa colère était justifiable et celle-ci diminuait un peu la peur qui l'avait envahi. Oui il avait eu peur et c'était sans doute cela qui le mettait le plus en colère.

C'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il avait été menacé d'une arme à feu et l'épisode où il avait menotté à une chaise lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Le bleuté avait hésité un instant .

Devait-il se rendre au commissariat le plus proche et balancer l'emplacement du bar clandestin ? Avec une once de chance que l'identité de Na-no soit révélée dans la foulée ? Il avait fini par renoncer à l'idée, il comptait bien avoir sa petite vengeance sur le chanteur et ceci, en privé.

En se demandant combien de coups de poings seraient nécessaires pour laver l'affront qui lui avait été fait, Grimmjow rentra chez lui, estimant qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Il repassa toutefois dans le quartier où résidait sa proie et découvrit sans surprise que sa voiture était absente. L'inconnu ne risquait pas de revenir de sitôt après avoir été découvert de la sorte. Grimmjow retourna donc chez lui,lessivé par tant d'émotions soudaines.

Il écouta sans grand attention les messages vocaux de son téléphone fixe. Ils provenaient tous de Shinji qui demandait de sa voix traînante si sa « Panthère » avait fait des progrès. Bien sur qu'il avait fait des progrès ! Et il en avait fait beaucoup en un seul jour étant donné la difficulté de l'affaire.

Néanmoins le vent en faveur du journaliste semblait avoir tourné. Na-no lui avait filé entre les doigts et il serait désormais plus méfiant que jamais,pour le plus grand malheur du bleuté.

Grimmjow prit quelques minutes pour avaler un plat surgelé puis il se jeta dans son lit sans attendre. Son plan d'attaque de demain était déjà tout prêt. Il devait juste éviter de se faire prendre où il risquerait d'avoir des soucis avec la Justice.

Le lendemain,Grimmjow était donc de retour au pied de l'immeuble où vivait Na-no. Il avait fait le tour du pâté de maison et avait été satisfait de voir qu'aucune berline allemande noire était en vue. Il attendait maintenant qu'un locataire de l'immeuble passe pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Il allait pouvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait apprit pendant son adolescence de petit délinquant rebelle. Une vieille femme portant un chien ignoble dans les bras sortit et Grimmjow se précipita dans le bâtiment sans faire attention au regard courroucé de la dame âgée.

Il regarda d'abord les boites aux lettres et s'attendait presque à ce que la boite numéro 15 ne comporte aucun nom ni courrier à l'inté monta ensuite quelques étages et s'arrêta devant le 15,là où il avait vu Na-no entrer la veille.

Sachant son temps limité,Grimmjow se pencha sur la serrure pour l'étudier. Rien de bien insurmontable pour lui. Le bleuté était déjà rentré chez des gens par effraction quand il était plus jeune et fauché mais il n'avait jamais été prit.

Le journaliste n'avait pas vraiment de scrupules alors il n'allait pas se gêner. Aux grands maux,les grands remèdes comme on disait. Il allait faire le tour de l'appartement et rafler tout ce qu'il pouvait ramasser.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en imaginant toutes les choses possiblement inavouables qu'il allait trouver. Il sortit deux tiges métalliques et se mit à la tâche, guettant à la fois la venue d'un voisin ou du locataire ainsi que le déclic caractéristique d'une serrure qui s'ouvre.

Cela lui pris moins de deux minutes. Grimmjow souffla un « trop facile » avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement puis il ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Le journaliste jeta un coup d'œil alentour et constata sans grande surprise que le lieu n'affichait rien de spécial à première vue. Pas de photos,pas de décoration particulière.

Juste des murs uniformément blancs,un parquet vieilli et des meubles simples. Vraiment, si Na-no pouvait avoir sa place dans le dictionnaire,le mot « rien » aurait plus que largement suffit comme définition. Grimmjow se décida enfin à bouger,il avait peu de temps. Il devait fouiller tout les recoins de l'habitation et mettre les voiles.

C'est ce qu'il fit donc. La première chose qui sauta à ses yeux fut une guitare électrique posée sur un socle dans un coin du salon. Enfin un élément ! Le journaliste s'approcha et toucha l'instrument pour l'examiner. D'un bois verni,l'objet paraissait banal à première vue mais en le retournant,le bleuté put voir des lettres gravées dans le bois.

- M.K.K.I...Des initiales... ?

Grimmjow posa l'instrument et le prit en photo avant de faire de même avec l'inscription puis il reposa l'objet. M.K.K.I. . Le cerveau du journaliste bouillonnait, cherchant tout les noms possibles pouvant correspondre à ces lettres.

Il poussa un grognement et repoussa cette réflexion à plus tard,il avait bien plus urgent à faire. Il reprit donc son exploration. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour faire le tour de l'appartement et il était vraiment exaspéré.

Que dalle ! Du vent ! Même pas la moindre facture ou feuille de loyer ! A croire que ce type n'existait tout simplement pas ! Grimmjow termina par la chambre sans grande conviction et trouva juste quelques vêtements basiques qui correspondaient au style du chanteur,c'est-à-dire beaucoup de noir et des capuches.

Poussant un énième soupir,il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit,plus dans un geste de frustration qu'une réelle démarche de recherche mais ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur dépassa toutes ses attentes et lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Bordel de merde !

Des capotes ! Des tas de capotes ! Et de toutes les tailles et pour tous les goûts apparemment ! Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses yeux et souleva les emballages de toutes les couleurs pour trouver une vraie petite collection de lubrifiants en tout genre.

Alors comme ça ce chanteur était un cinglé se baladant avec un flingue,il était TRÈS sexuellement actif et au moins bisexuel sinon pourquoi avoir des préservatifs de tailles différentes ?

Un habituel sourire de carnassier se plaqua sur le visage de Grimmjow qui se hâta de prendre quelques clichés du tiroir compromettant. Il n'avait pas du tout perdu sa journée ! Son esprit dériva sur le possible physique de sa proie et il ne put qu'en sourire davantage.

Au final peut-être qu'il ne se vengerait pas avec ses poings...

Un grattement le tira de sa rêverie et le fit refermer le tiroir brusquement. Na-no était déjà de retour ? Un second grattement lui indiqua que non car il provenait de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Prudent,Grimmjow s'approcha juste assez pour voir des mains gantées être à l'œuvre pour forcer le loquet de la vitre. D'après toute vraisemblance il n'était pas le seul à courir après la mystérieuse figure encapuchonnée...

Le bleuté aurait put partir en coup de vent et laisser le second intrus faire ce que bon lui semblait. Toutefois,il voyait ici une nouvelle opportunité d'apprendre des nouvelles choses sur la double vie de Na-no qui lui paraissait bien garnie !

Il décida donc de plonger dans l'armoire contenant les vêtements du chanteur et referma les portes tant bien que mal. Il laissa une mince ouverture pour surveiller la pièce et attendit. Le journaliste retint sa respiration lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit et qu'un homme entra visiblement agacé d'avoir eu autant de difficultés à entrer.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils,ce n'était pas un paparazzi ou un quelconque journaliste comme lui. L'intrus avait une étincelle mauvaise au fond des yeux et le fait qu'il porte des gants ne fit que renforcer son idée.

Un cambrioleur ? Pourquoi cet appartement en particulier alors qu'il était au 4e étage ? Comment ce type avait fait pour escalader l'immeuble sans se faire voir d'ailleurs ? L'intrus sortit un téléphone de sa poche et passa un appel sous les yeux d'un Grimmjow en proie aux question.

- Ca y est. Je suis entré. Oui, le convoi est prêt. Bien.

L'homme raccrocha et lorsque Grimmjow le vit sortir un couteau de chasse et des attaches en plastique de la poche intérieure de son manteau,il sut le but de l'inconnu. Il n'était pas là pour récolter des informations mais pour enlever Na-no. Le bleuté sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Il avait mit le doigt sur un truc énorme. Un truc tellement énorme qu'il hésita à sortir du placard pour mettre le kidnappeur hors service. Après tout,il était peut-être sans scrupules mais il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un se faire enlever sous ses yeux. Et puis,éventuellement Na-no le remercierait en lui donnant les informations qu'il voulait...

Toujours hésitant,il fut ramené à la réalité grâce à un juron poussé par le malfrat qui levait à présent les bras. Grimmjow bougea pour apercevoir un autre homme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Fortement bâtit et habillé d'un costard noir,l'homme possédait des cheveux gris coiffés en brosse,des yeux marrons pleins de colère et le plus important,il tenait le malfrat en joue avec une arme à feu. Grimmjow se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler un « c'est quoi c'foutoir ! ». Les événements prenaient vraiment une tournure intéressante. Une voix qu'il commençait à connaître retentit derrière l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Pour qui tu travaille ?

Na-no passa à côté de l'armoire aux cheveux gris,le visage toujours couvert. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ?! C'était un coup à s'arracher les cheveux ! Le malfrat afficha un sourire moqueur et secoua la tête.

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Le type tenant le pistolet s'avança vivement et donna un coup de crosse à l'intrus qui s'écoula sur le lit derrière lui,inconscient. Na-no poussa un soupir et croisa les bras.

- Ils m'ont trouvé trop tôt...

- C'est votre faute ça. Grogna l'armoire.

Le chanteur haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce pour revenir ensuite avec sa guitare sur le dos.

- Quoi vous prenez cette vieillerie ? C'est fini la chanson pour vous maintenant!

- Je te signale que cette « vieillerie »,c'est toi qui me l'as offerte. Et cesse de me vouvoyer !

- Bah !

L'homme au cheveux gris semblait contrarié et sortit du champ de vision de Grimmjow qui vit Na-no s'approcher du lit pour faire les poches du malfrat.

Soudain,la porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée et le bleuté se prit un coup de crosse à son tour. Tout devint blanc devant les yeux du journaliste qui tomba de l'armoire pour s'étaler au sol. Sa tête le lançait affreusement et il ne distinguait plus rien devant lui sauf la vague image de deux paires de jambes devant lui. Il parvint tout de même à distinguer les paroles échangées entre Na-no et ce qui semblait être son garde du corps.

- Ah,c'est ce journaliste...Quel pot de colle... Tu l'as frappé trop fort Ken,il saigne.

- Pas mon problème ! Je le laisserais bien ici tiens !

- Tu sais très bien que je serais contre...met le dans le coffre.

- Pff tout ça parce que vous n'avez pas fait les détours habituels en sortant du studio ! Ils n'ont eu qu'a suivre ce punk jusqu'ici !

- Oui oui je sais mais au final ce stalker pourrait nous servir...Si c'est lui qui les à mené jusqu'à moi,il ne fait aucun doute qu'il passeront par lui pour tenter de me trouver...

La dernière chose que Grimmjow put voir distinctement fut deux yeux mordorés remplis d'une lueur joueuse.

- Je t'avais dis de laisser tomber.

Le bleuté reçu un nouveau coup à la tête et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui,Grimmjow poussa un grognement sourd. Il avait l'impression d'avoir deux gueules de bois pour le prix d'une. En se redressant,il reconnut son appartement et mis un moment à comprendre pourquoi il était étalé sur le carrelage de son salon.

Ah oui,l'entrée par effraction,le malfrat,le type en costard et enfin ce maudit chanteur qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se foutre de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait là au fait ? Na-no l'avait ramené chez lui ? Pourquoi ? Grimmjow se leva et porta la main à sa tête. Si il avait saigné ce n'était plus le cas maintenant et de toute manière ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation.

Il remarqua en tout premier lieu que son appareil photo n'était plus sur lui ni même son téléphone. Il fit le tour de chez lui mais sans succès,son ordinateur portable semblait lui aussi avoir disparu.

-C'connard !

Effectivement le journaliste n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du voleur.

Il décida de passer un coup de fil à Shinji pour passer ses nerfs sur lui et expliquer sa situation mais une fois qu'il eut le combiné de son fixe à l'oreille,il n'entendit aucune tonalité. Le bleuté haussa un sourcil,regarda l'appareil...et vit que la ligne avait été sectionnée.

Bon,puisqu'il ne pouvait pas téléphoner il irait au Journal à pied ! C'est ce qu'il pensa dans un premier temps toutefois car une fois devant la porte d'entrée,sa résolution s'effaça.

La porte avait été scellée au chalumeau ! Rien que ça ! En posant ses doigts sur le métal fondu,Grimmjow sentit que le travail avait été fait récemment car encore tiède.

Le journaliste commença légèrement à paniquer et vérifia toutes les ouvertures du loft. Son constat était affligeant,toutes les fenêtres avaient été scellées ou coincées d'une quelconque façon. Il était donc coincé dans son propre chez lui sans aucun moyen de contacter l'extérieur. Oui aucun car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de casser sa baie vitrée pour tenter d'alerter quelqu'un depuis le dernier étage !

Ceux qui l'entendraient le prendraient juste pour un fou ou un homme trop alcoolisé.

Qu'est ce que Na-no voulait de lui ?! Il se remémora sans difficulté les dernières paroles du chanteur. Il semblait que des gens en avaient après Na-no et que ce dernier comptait bien découvrir qui en se servant du bleuté.

Grimmjow marmonna moult insultes contre ce « chanteur pour minettes » puis il alluma sa télé. Au moins elle fonctionnait et il comptait faire passer le temps. Malgré la colère,cette histoire avait piquée sa curiosité au vif. Ce n'était plus une simple histoire de star et il le savait très bien.

Le bleuté prit de quoi noter,s'installa sur son canapé en face de la télé et rassembla ce qu'il savait déjà. Le bar clandestin,les lettres M.K.K.I.,le type au cheveux gris qui au passage semblait se faire appeler « Ken » ,le malfrat et sa tentative de kidnapping...et enfin Na-no...

- Qui es tu... ? Souffla Grimmjow en gribouillant des points d'interrogation autour du nom qu'il avait écrit sur la feuille.

Ces éléments ne faisaient aucun sens ensemble,peu importe comment il les emboîtait. Le journaliste reporta son attention sur le journal télévisé qui passait et sa respiration se coupa. Il se jeta sur sa télécommande et augmenta le son.

-...Un incendie très violent donc dans les quartiers populaires de la ville. Le point de départ de feu est un appartement du 4e étage d'après les pompiers. Un corps à été retrouvé et les services de police ne savent pas si il s'agit du locataire actuel car l'identité de celui ci reste inconnue. L'incendie serait d'origine criminelle...

A l'écran,des images montrant l'appartement en feu que Grimmjow avait visité précédemment. Ce dernier était perplexe. Est-ce que Na-no aurait volontairement mis le feu à l'endroit ? Et le corps retrouvé ? Serait-ce celui du malfrat ?

Le bleuté eut des sueurs sa déduction était juste,le chanteur n'hésitait pas à se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Et lui ? Serait-il le prochain sur la liste ?

Répondre par l'affirmatif avait l'air d'être pertinent vu qu'il était piégé comme un poulet en cage chez lui...

Grimmjow fut sur le point de maudire sa « proie » à nouveau lorsque sa baie vitrée,située à sa droite,vola en éclat. Le journaliste quitta son canapé et fit quelques pas en arrière pour éviter les éclats de verre.

- Putain c'est quoi ça encore !?

Est-ce qu'on allait lui foutre la paix à la fin ?

Pas si sûr car c'est carrément un hélicoptère qui fit son apparition devant la baie vitrée. Les hélices envoyaient des gerbes de vent auxquelles il était difficile de résister.

Grimmjow jura et ne sut comment réagir.

Fuir ? Mais où ? Se défendre ? Ouais bien sûr,il allait faire long feu contre les occupants sans doute bien entraînés du véhicule...

La porte latérale dudit véhicule s'ouvrit et un homme,tout de noir vêtu jeta quelque chose dans le salon de Gimmjow qui pesta en voyant que l'objet se mit à dégager de la fumée.

L'hélicoptère s'éloigna et le bleuté se réfugia dans sa cuisine mais la fumée le suivit et emplit rapidement l'appartement entier. Grimmjow s'arma du premier couteau de cuisine qui lui passait sous la main et attendit dans un coin alors que ses yeux et sa gorge brûlaient à cause de la grenade fumigène.

Il avait l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'une guerre,guerre dont il était devenu l'un des participant bien malgré lui. Des coups de feu retentirent au loin,faisant sursauter le bleuté qui se gifla mentalement pour rester calme.

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que les intrus étaient entrés et allaient bientôt le trouver. Il regarda son arme dérisoire et la laissa tomber par terre. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui sauver la vie.

Il allait devoir la jouer fine.

La densité de la fumée ne faiblissait pas alors Grimmjow décida de l'utiliser à son avantage. Il se plaça près de la porte ouverte de la cuisine et attendit.

Bientôt,une ombre passa en face de lui et il saisit sa chance,il passa son bras autour du cou de l'intrus et tordit l'un des bras de ce dernier pour le tenir en respect. Une voix s'éleva à quelques mètres à peine.

- Kurosaki-sama !

Grimmjow calma son cœur au bord de la crise cardiaque et s'apprêta à exiger qu'on le fasse sortir d'ici mais tout ce qui put franchir ses lèvres fut un gémissement étouffé.

L'homme qu'il avait attrapé s'était volontairement déboîté l'épaule pour pouvoir bouger et lui donner un rude coup de coude dans les cotes grâce à son autre bras. Le journaliste lâcha prise et un objet heurta sa tête,le faisant tomber à genoux.

Sa tête fut relevée par des doigts fins et il croisa à nouveau des yeux mordorés toujours aussi moqueurs.

- Bonne nuit...

Un nouveau coup. Grimmjow allait avoir une troisième gueule de bois...

* * *

Oui j'ai été sans pitié pour la caboche de Grimmy et je m'en excuse u.u. Les éléments de l'histoire se mettent lentement en place et je sais déjà que certains vont se poser pleiiiiins de questions,les reviews sont là pour ça! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !


	5. Tentation

J'ai pas pu attendre pour publier ce chapitre ! L'inspiration divine était trop forte ! Voici donc une publication en avance pour vous bande de veinards !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_TsuchiiChan _: T'en fais pas il aura une « délicieuse » vengeance haha.

_Rediana_ : Merci,oui Ichi sera assez entreprenant et ça ne rend le personnage que plus intéressant encore !

_Hinanoyuki_ : Oui je suis sadique avec Grimm et je m'en cache pas mais il va finir par aimer xD

_Tisama_ : C'est vrai ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Grimm en victime mais ça lui va si bien ^^

_Cardalba_ : J'suis dingue moi ! Mais t'inquiètes Grimmjow a la tête dure.

_Loranna_ : Je sais qu'on peut être perdu à première vue mais c'est un peu le but et puis les explications viendront sous peu ! Yep,on suivra le point de vue de Grimmjow tout au long de l'histoire (à quelques exceptions près)

_Loupiote54_ : C'est le but ^^ Grimm aussi pige que dalle et ça l'énerve.

_Guest_ : Ton commentaire est direct et sans détour. J'aime.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui,tout ce qu'il vit fut...du noir.

L'endroit où il se trouvait était plongé dans la pénombre au point qu'il ne puisse même pas distinguer le bout de son nez.

Une douleur fulgurante à la tête lui rappela comment il avait atterrit ici sans toutefois savoir pourquoi.

Na-no l'avait amené ici,sans aucun doute. Il avait bien reconnu ces yeux qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

Le bleuté poussa un grognement et se redressa. Il sentit une texture rugueuse sous la pulpe de ses doigts et il identifia le sol comme étant un genre de tatami. Il se trouvait donc dans un lieu traditionnel.

Un bruit de cliquetis ainsi qu'une sensation d'entrave autour de sa cheville le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il porta ses mains à son pied et toucha ce qui semblait être un anneau métallique,celui ci étant relié à une chaîne sur laquelle Grimmjow tira quelques secondes avant d'abandonner.

Ça ne bougerait pas... Bon sang,il espérait ne pas avoir atterrit dans un pseudo remake de Saw où il aurait à se scier la cheville.

Grimaçant à l'idée,il s'assied avant de se laisser aller contre le mur le plus proche. Le journaliste rageait,sa vie était devenue un foutoir total en 48 heures.

Si il avait sut ce qu'il se passerait,il aurait refusé le boulot de son patron en bloc.

Mais maintenant qu'il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou,autant chercher à en savoir le plus possible. Après tout,si il était ici c'était parce qu'on avait besoin de lui en vie...enfin il l'espérait.

Grimmjow frissonna en se rappelant les images de l'appartement de Na-no en feu.

Il secoua ensuite la tête. Il devait se reprendre,tenter de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et surtout,se composer un genre de plan d'attaque car il ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Il pensa quelques minutes aux événements survenus dans son appartement et sentit sans surprise la migraine arriver.

Tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait aucun de putain de sens ! La seule chose vraiment marquante de l'événement était le « Kurosaki-sama » qui avait été crié avant qu'il soit mit hors-jeu par Na-no à n'en pas type avait une force indéniable et ses côtes étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

Se pourrait-il que le nom du chanteur soit Kurosaki ? Il semblait fortement que oui et le bleuté était sûr de déjà l'avoir entendu quelque part sans réussir à savoir où...

Il ne put réfléchir davantage car la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit,faisant entrer un rai de lumière qui l'aveugla. Grimmjow porta sa main à ses yeux pour les protéger le temps qu'ils s'habituent puis il reconnu son visiteur.

Le type aux cheveux gris ! Le journaliste fronça les sourcils et serra les poings au cas où il aurait à se défendre. La voix grave de l'autre homme s'éleva dans la pièce,plus un grondement qu'autre chose.

- Pas la peine de sortir les griffes... J'vais pas te tuer...même si j'aurais bien voulu...

- Z'êtes qui bordel ?! Vous voulez quoi d'moi?!

Le gris soupira. Il ne semblait pas être ravi d'être là.

- Je m'appelle Muguruma Kensei... Et toi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack,tu peux déjà oublier ce que tu étais avant ton réveil. Ton expression vaut le détour...

Devant le ton railleur de Kensei,le bleuté se renfrogna.

- Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire j'aurais laissé l'hélico t'embarquer. Mais mon patron semble avoir de l'intérêt pour toi...malheureusement.

- L'hélico c'tait pas vous ? Votre patron ? Na-no ? Son nom c'est Kurosaki ?

Le regard foudroyant du gris indiqua au journaliste qu'il avait vu juste.

- Il t'expliquera mieux que moi, souffla l'homme,agacé.

Kensei claqua des doigts et deux autres hommes entrèrent dans la pièce pour détacher Grimmjow puis le relever sans délicatesse.

Grimmjow ne pensa pas le moins du monde à se débattre il voulait rester en vie et voulait aussi savoir pourquoi Kurosaki l'avait apparemment « sauvé ».

Grimmjow,encadré des deux hommes qui l'avaient détaché,suivit Kensei à travers un dédale de couloirs tous aussi traditionnels que la pièce où il était précédemment. La maison était plongée dans un silence exclusivement perturbé par les bruits de leur pas. Grimmjow notait tout les détails possibles. L'habitation devait se situer aux abords de la ville car il n'y avait vraiment aucun son extérieur.

En cas de fuite,le bleuté aurait besoin de trouver un véhicule...ou de courir très vite.

Kensei ouvrit un shoji,fit signe aux deux hommes de s'en aller puis il tira le journaliste à sa suite.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Un lit double et quelques meubles. Grimmjow remarqua immédiatement l'autre occupant de la pièce.

Doté d'une tignasse rousse en bataille aussi éclatante qu'un couché de soleil,l'homme était vêtu d'un kimono noir tout aussi traditionnel que la maison et leur faisait dos.

L'homme était agenouillé devant un jardin révélé par un autre shoji ouvert et n'eut aucune réaction à leur présence. Kensei poussa légèrement Grimmjow et le força à s'agenouiller dans un coin de la chambre.

Les yeux azurs se détachèrent de l'autre silhouette lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se fermer autour de son cou...un collier !? Ledit collier fut verrouillé d'un cadenas et était relié au sol par une chaîne.

Il avait quitté un emprisonnement pour en rejoindre un autre... Kensei se pencha sur lui et souffla froidement ses prochains mots.

- Je reste dans les parages...si tu pose un doigt sur lui,je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu prieras pour que la mort t'emporte...

La menace était claire. L'argenté se redressa et quitta la pièce. Grimmjow passa ses doigts sous le collier de cuir et tira dessus sans succès. Il poussa un soupir. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

- Pas trop secoué par les événements Grimmjow ?

La voix lui fit relever la tête en direction du roux qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

- J'pensais pas que le célèbre Na-no était un fou furieux faisant cramer ceux qui l'emmerdent et qui a visiblement des tendances S.M. pour enchaîner autant de fois un homme innocent.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il réfléchisse et il espérait ne pas les regretter.

Un rire lui répondit. Le chanteur se leva et tourna lentement son profil vers le bleuté qui fut soufflé.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais cru aux coups de foudre,il disait toujours que c'était un truc pour pucelle nunuche en crise d'adolescence. Mais il pensa qu'il avait peut être tort...avant de rejeter totalement l'idée. Lui,Grimmjow Jaggerjack,coureur invétéré,ne pouvait être touché par l'amour et il refusa d'admettre le contraire.

Pourtant son cœur s'était mit à courir un marathon à la vue du roux qui s'approchait maintenant de lui jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol,en face de lui.

Le jeune homme était juvénile et devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui. Il était aussi plus petit de quelques centimètres et carrément moins imposant que lui.

Toutefois,le kimono ouvert sur le torse montrait que ce corps était très régulièrement entretenu. Grimmjow ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lorgnait ouvertement la peau halée découverte.

L'intensité du regard fit pouffer le roux et le journaliste sursauta avant de relever les yeux sur le visage de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé. Le terme gueule d'ange correspondait parfaitement à ce visage.

Menton volontaire,nez fin,mâchoire carrée mais définitivement élégante et puis des yeux mordorés dans lesquels il était facile de se perdre. Le roux aurait put paraître comme étant un homme doux et attentionné si il l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances mais Grimmjow savait qu'il pouvait le tuer si l'envie le prenait et qu'il n'aurait absolument aucun remord à le faire.

Tentant de faire bonne figure,le bleuté fixa les yeux de son vis-a-vis pour montrer qu'il n'était au aucun cas impressionné. Néanmoins,voir que l'orangé semblait s'amuser de ses réaction accentua son froncement de sourcils.

- Et bien Grimmy,j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été plus heureux de voir mon visage... Mais on dirait que c'est un tout autre type de vue qui te plaît...

Le roux avait soufflé ces derniers mots alors que son index avait tracé un chemin invisible entre ses deux pectoraux visibles. Bien malgré lui,le bleuté avait suivit la course de ce doigt qui s'arrêta à la frontière du vêtement.

Un nouveau rire l'arracha de sa contemplation et il serra les poings. Le jeune homme se fichait de lui !

- J'ai vraiment bien fait de te ramener ici,s'amusa le roux qui partit s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'voulez ? Z'êtes qui ?

- Je me nomme Kurosaki Ichigo...Quand à ta présence ici...Et bien,je suis quelqu'un de curieux et qui aime les nouvelles choses. La durée de ton séjour ici reste indéterminée mais tu t'y feras très vite.

- J'pige pas. Z'êtes chanteur nan ? Pas un mec qui kidnappe d'autres types pour son bon plaisir !

Le roux affichait à présent un sourire de condescendance qui énerva le bleuté au plus haut point. Le roux était peut être agréable à regarder mais sa personnalité au contraire,pas du tout !

- Tutoie moi je t'en prie. J'ai chanté en effet,mais cela ne servait que des intérêts d'une plus haute importance. Avec ta venue,mon projet est tombé à l'eau donc ma carrière s'arrête là. Te garder sera un moyen pour que tu répare ce...préjudice.

Grimmjow se sentit fulminer. Cet homme se croyait tout permis ?!

- Tu t'prend pour qui hein ?! T'vas faire quoi d'moi ?! M'filer à un réseau de putes ou un truc du genre ?!

- Je pourrais.

La réponse,annoncée calmement et froidement,fit frissonner le journaliste qui, inconsciemment, poussa un peu sur ses jambes pour reculer. Le roux ne souriait plus à présent et son regard transperçait le captif qui était à la fois tétanisé et confus.

Le jeune homme dirigeait des réseaux de prostitution ?

- Je pourrais...surtout que des clients seraient prêts à payer une petite fortune pour passer une petite heure avec un morceau comme toi, déclara toujours aussi calmement Ichigo qui s'était levé. Mais,j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire,ni même de te tuer comme j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser ces hommes dans l'hélico t'embarquer...car tu m'intéresse Grimmjow. Peu de choses m'intéressent,tu es vraiment une exception. J'espère ne pas me tromper sur ton cas...

Cette dernière phrase était une menace à peine dissimulée.

Grimmjow frissonna de nouveau. Il était vraiment prit au piège. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

Il filerait de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Qu'importe si ce cinglé faisait battre son cœur plus que de raison ou qu'il était sexy à s'en damner. Hors de question qu'il crève ici ou qu'il serve de pute à un criminel ! D'ici là,il chercherait à en savoir plus.

- Qu'est ce que c'est toute cette histoire alors ? Ces gars dans l'hélico ? Et toi ?

Ichigo reprit une expression amusée et se rapprocha avant de s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Grimmjow qui ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise.

- J'ai fais sceller ton appartement pour faire sortir ces hommes de leur trou car ils en ont après moi...Enfin ils en ont après Na-no. Ils posent problème dans mes affaires...Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur leur identité et c'était ce que je comptait savoir en t'utilisant...mais j'ai changé d'avis...

Ichigo tira sur son obi et presque automatiquement,le haut de sa tenue s'ouvrit et glissa sur ses épaules sous les yeux plus qu'appréciateurs de Grimmjow.

Le torse délicatement sculpté ne portait aucun défaut,si ce n'est un bandage à l'épaule que le roux s'était déboîté pour mettre le bleuté au tapis.

Les mains du journaliste tremblèrent,désireuses de toucher la peau bronzée du roux qui était décidément beaucoup trop proche pour lui. Toutes ses résolutions quant à tenir tête au jeune homme menaçaient de s'envoler et son corps parla pour lui car un faible ricanement parvint à ses oreilles.

- Et ben...y'a du monde là dedans... murmura Ichigo alors que ses mains se posaient sur une bosse naissante dans le pantalon du bleuté.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.

Désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la tentation,il se pencha en arrière et...son dos heurta un mur. Piégé,il serra les poings en tentant de faire abstraction des doigts courant sur le creux de son jean.

Ne pas céder ! C'était bien beau de le dire mais son putain de sexe semblait vouloir qu'il en soit autrement et il le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Le journaliste jura contre lui même. Il était excité comme un vieux pervers alors qu'Ichigo n'avait fait que s'asseoir sur lui et se mettre torse nu !

Fichu roux !

- Alors Grimmy ? Je ne suis pas assez désirable pour que tu me regarde ?

Bien sûr que si il était désirable ! Trop même !

Mais le bleuté savait que si il regardait l'orangé,il craquerait et se jetterait tout simplement sur lui,ce qui était apparemment son objectif.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout son attirance pour le roux sur lui. Certes il n'était pas du genre à savoir se contrôler et il avait déjà couché avec des hommes très attirants et bandants,mais là...

Il y avait une telle tension sexuelle émanant de lui qu'il était sûr de pouvoir la toucher.

Sa ceinture fut ouverte et Ichigo se pressa contre lui,l'amenant un peu plus près du point de non retour.

Grimmjow pouvait sentir chaque muscle, chaque forme d'Ichigo contre son corps en fusion. Il plissa fortement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Allez... je sais que t'en crèves d'envie...

Sur ces mots, le roux pencha la tête et coinça l'oreille du bleuté entre ses dents. C'était trop. Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, tourna son visage vers l'orangé et renversa brusquement ce dernier sur le sol en grognant comme une bête sauvage.

* * *

Et bah non ! Pas de lemon aujourd'hui ! (me tuez pas s'vous plaît) Peut être qu'il sera au prochain chapitre...ou pas :D Une review pour m'exprimer toute votre frustration ?


	6. Explication

Haha ! Je vois que le dernier chapitre à laissé des mécontent(e)s ! Tant mieux ! Après tout le Dovaa vénère Shiro, figure même du sadisme. Mais vous en faites pas, ça finira par arriver faut juste laisser monter la sauce (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Merci encore pour le soutien!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_Loupiote54 _: Ta frustration durera pas longtemps t'en fais pas.

_Hinanoyuki_ : Non on ne tue pas l'auteur. Repose ces spaghettis.

_Tifffff_(bcp de ffff lol): Alors je te rassure de suite. Le Dovaa est un être complétement barré mais pas au point de faire Ichi seme et Grimm uke(faut pas déconner. Sauf pour de TRÈS rares exceptions) de toute façon tu le verras bien dans le chapitre haha. Les délires sexuels d'Ichigo...hum faut que je me penche là dessus...déjà que le coup du collier ça en met une petite couche xD

_Priscilla dit l'ange de la mor_(à rallonge celui là xp): Si tu me tue y'aura vraiment pas de lemon alors faut savoir hein xD

_Tisama _: Tout à fait! Ça sera à Grimm de courir après Ichi! J'hésite pas à bousculer les habitudes(ceux qui ont visité mon profil ont dû s'en rendre compte) et va falloir patienter encore un tit peu pour que ces deux là s'envoient en l'air comme des animaux sur le parquet(ben ouais faut appeler un chat un chat ^^')

* * *

Il fixait ces yeux ambres qui se moquaient toujours de lui,le faisant naviguer entre rage brute et désir.

Sous lui,le corps était presque à demi-nu, le haut du kimono toujours retenu par les avant bras ne le rendait que plus excitant encore. Il était toujours partagé entre rancœur pour cet homme qui bafouait sa liberté, avait menacé sa vie et l'envie qu'il avait de posséder cette chair violemment afin d'y laisser un marque permanente.

Sa marque.

Les mains plaquées sur le sol de part et d'autre du visage angélique du roux, seule sa respiration erratique traduisait de son état. La personne sous lui n'en fut que plus amusée car elle pouffa légèrement. Vexé par la réaction et définitivement en colère, il tenta de se redresser mais deux bras passèrent autour de son cou pour le ramener dans la position précédente et même le faire approcher plus près. Une voix douce parvint à ses oreilles.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de partir Grimmjow...

Avec une telle voix il comprenait pourquoi l'autre avait tellement eu de succès dans le monde de la musique. Mais cette voix pouvait se faire tranchante et blesser.

Il le savait et pourtant...

Il savait aussi que si il craquait maintenant,il deviendrait le jouet de ce jeune homme si frêle mais tellement plus fort que lui. Il serait enchaîné à lui, alors qu'il tenait par dessus tout à sa liberté. Tout son être le désirait pourtant mais il se voilait bien sûr la face.

Jamais il ne pourrait accepter d'être l'objet d'un autre et encore plus l'objet d'un type comme lui...

Mais pourtant...

Pourquoi laissait-il cet homme, ce total inconnu si détestable frôler ses lèvres des siennes ? Pourquoi laissait-il ces jambes se croiser sur son bassin pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi laissait-il ces doigts fins courir dans ses mèches bleues ?

N'avait-il donc aucune volonté ?

Son désir presque primaire d'indépendance s'en était-il allé ?

Une main se faufilant dans les pans de sa chemise et touchant maintenant sa peau brûlante, le ramena à la réalité de l'instant sans pour autant que sa raison se remette à fonctionner. Il fixa à nouveau les yeux mordorés.

Ceux-ci,toujours égaux à eux-même,affichaient de la moquerie mais une autre lueur dominait maintenant dans les prunelles chaudes. De l'envie. L'orangé avait envie de lui également,ce qui,quelque part,le rassura.

Leur désir était réciproque et il ne risquait pas d'être la malheureuse victime d'une nouvelle plaisanterie. Abandonnant tout bon sens, il se pencha dans le but d'embrasser franchement sa « proie ». Mais son projet fut mit à mal part l'ouverture du shoji de la chambre et sa tentative de baiser fut stoppée net par un index se posant sur ses lèvres.

Ichigo venait de tourner la tête en direction du visiteur et Grimmjow fut bien forcé d'en faire de même. Il crut voir double. Un deuxième Ichigo !? Enfin non pas totalement,ils étaient très similaires en effet mais le second avait des cheveux d'un blanc éclatant ainsi qu'une peau légèrement plus pâle. Ichigo semblait déjà avoir oublié l'homme sur lui car il le repoussa avec ses jambes.

- 'Tin Shiro,faut toujours que tu vienne quand je commence à m'amuser, rouspéta le roux.

- J'te signale qu'on a un truc à faire et...

L'albinos sembla enfin faire attention au bleuté qui était juché sur Ichigo et il haussa un sourcil.

- T'attaches tes amants maintenant ? J'te pensais pas comme ça...

Le double referma le shoji d'un coup de pied car ses bras étaient encombrés d'une sorte de tapis et d'une mallette.

- Nan c'est juste que ce gros chat est assez...sauvage.

L'albinos haussa les épaules et étendit le tapis au sol non loin des deux autres hommes. Devant l'air perplexe qu'affichait Grimmjow alors que son regard allait du roux à l'autre, Ichigo répondit à sa question muette.

- C'est Shiro,mon jumeau.

- Bon au lieu de faire les yeux doux à ton chat là, lève toi et viens te coucher ici,on en a pour plusieurs heures.

- Oui oui.

Ichigo échappa donc à Grimmjow qui s'apprêtait à protester mais le regard glacial de Shiro lui ferma le clapet.

- Couché le molosse. Tu bouges et j'te colle ça entre les deux yeux pigé ?

Shiro avait sortit un genre de scalpel de sa mallette et pointait maintenant celui ci vers le journaliste qui ravala une réplique acide.

- Tu vas lui faire peur... s'indigna Ichigo qui se débarrassait de son haut de kimono,révélant un dos sur lequel se trouvait la moitié d'un dragon tatoué.

C'était un travail d'orfèvre à n'en pas douter. La créature semblait être tellement réelle qu'elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir se détacher à tout moment de la peau de son proprietaire.

Le tatouage couvrait entièrement le dos d'Ichigo et n'était qu'a moitié coloré. Un autre un élément qui rendait le jeune plus sexy encore si possible. Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se calmer et oublier sa frustration. Il comprit de suite pour quoi Shiro était là lorsqu'il le vit sortir des flacons d'encre de diverses couleurs mais il haussa un sourcil alors que l'albinos sortait des aiguilles de différentes tailles de sa mallette. Il allait faire ça à l'ancienne ? Ichigo s'étendit sur le tapis et son frère posa la main sur le dessin.

- Ça a plutôt bien cicatrisé depuis la dernière fois...

Shiro se nettoya les mains avec une lotion désinfectante puis il se mit au travail. Grimmjow grimaça en voyant une pointe, préalablement trempée dans l'encre,pénétrer généreusement dans la chair du roux qui ne semblait pas sentir la douleur. Ce dernier tourna sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés dans sa direction. Les yeux ambres détaillèrent le bleuté des pieds à la tête.

- Bon,je pense qu'il est temps de t'expliquer...

- Pas trop tôt ! J'pourrais me tirer après ?

Grimmjow croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et poussa un grognement agacé sans lâcher le dos de l'orangé des yeux. L'aiguille mettait la peau à sang.

- Tu sais,l'une des raisons pour laquelle je te retiens ici est ta propre sécurité...

- Ouais et c'est pour ça que j'ai un collier autour du cou! Que tu m'a enfermé chez moi,qu'tu m'a assommé et j'en passe !

- Je t'avais prévenu.

C'était vrai. Le roux lui avait dit de laisser tomber. Mais comment aurait-il put savoir qu'il mettrait le pied dans une affaire crapuleuse ?

- Je suis l'Oyabun* du clan Kurosaki...

Le bleuté fixa le visage d'Ichigo qui était tout à fait serieux. Quoi ? Ce chanteur pour minettes, ce gringalet tout juste sortit de l'adolescence était le chef d'un clan de yakuza ?! Grimmjow savait où il avait déjà entendu ce nom maintenant ! Génial vraiment ! De tout les timbrés il fallait qu'il tombe sur un patron de la mafia japonaise ! Au moins ça expliquait le tatouage...

- Je sais que j'ai l'air jeune pour porter ce titre, après tout je n'ai que 25 ans. Mais j'ai du reprendre le flambeau plus tôt que prévu...

Un voile de colère passa devant le regard du roux et son interlocuteur ne put que le remarquer. Apparemment la vie de l'orangé n'était pas faite d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

- Enfin bref. Il y a encore peu de temps, différents clans se partageaient le Japon et se faisaient la guerre pour agrandir leurs territoires... Tokyo est la circonscription du clan Kurosaki. Il fait donc partie des plus puissants.

Grimmjow écoutait religieusement. Il enregistrait tout au cas où ça pourrait lui servir plus tard et puis il voulait savoir ce qu'il se tramait.

- Ma place est enviée et mes prédécesseurs l'ont apprit à leur dépends... quand j'ai pris la succession j'ai décidé que suffisamment de sang avait coulé et j'ai entamé un projet.

- Un projet de taré, grogna Shiro alors qu'il passait un chiffon sur le dos de son frère pour essuyer le sang.

- On peut dire ça oui... Actuellement, à part mon clan, 13 familles s'arrachaient le Japon. J'ai donc décidé de les réunir pour former un ordre unique qui aurait ainsi la main mise sur le pays entier.

Ce que le roux disait paraissait absurde aux yeux de Grimmjow. Les yakuza faisaient cavaliers seuls dans leurs affaires. Jamais des familles ayant passé des années à se faire la guerre allaient accepter de se tenir main dans la main du jour au lendemain ! Mais résultat final de cette démarche était tentant. Diriger toutes les activités et commerces illégaux du pays... Cela promettait un pouvoir et des profits pharaoniques... Une chose alléchante donc.

- Ça fait plus d'un an que je suis là dessus et je commence enfin à être entendu. Certaines familles appuient mon projet et d'autres sont plus récalcitrantes... Mais au final, je suis proche de voir mon désir aboutir...

Ichigo poussa son premier gémissement de douleur et marqua une pause. Shiro s'excusa mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant,il leva un instant les yeux sur le journaliste avant de reprendre son travail.

- J'ai pourtant dit à cet abrutit que j'pouvais faire ça dans mon salon avec du meilleur matos, que ça serait moins douloureux. Mais il veut pas m'écouter et dis que le rendu sera plus beau...c'est pas faux mais bon j'aime pas l'faire souffrir comme ça.

- L'abrutit t'entend hein.

Le tatoueur renifla et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Ichigo avait reprit contenance,ce qui rendit Grimmjow admiratif. Jamais il n'aurait tenu en place avec une aiguille meurtrissant sa chair.

- Je disais donc, je suis proche du but. Mais quelqu'un s'évertue à détruire l'organisation naissante de l'intérieur. Certains fonds ont été détournés, de la marchandise à été volée et cerise sur le gâteau, le dirigeant du clan Tosen a été assassiné.

Grimmjow avait entendu parler de l'affaire au travail. L'homme avait été transformé en passoire il y à quelques jours. Il n'y avait aucun indice permettant de pister un éventuel suspect.

- Ce meurtre a mis à mal les fondations de l'organisation car très vite toutes les familles se sont mises à s'accuser les unes les autres... Pour éviter que tout ne reparte en boucherie, j'ai décidé de trouver moi même le coupable et c'est là que Na-no entre en scène...

Le bleuté se fit plus attentif, il allait enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

- J'ai mené mon enquête et j'ai retrouvé la trace d'une partie des capitaux volés. Ceux-ci ont été investit dans le studio _Giza_...

La maison de disque ! Grimmjow commençait lentement à comprendre. Mais depuis quand la musique avait quelque chose à voir avec la pègre ?

- _Giza Studio_ est une société écran. Elle permet de dissimuler du blanchissement d'argent. Ce blanchissement est réalisé pour celui qui fout la merde. Donc pour savoir qui en est à la tête, quoi de mieux que l'infiltration ? J'ai toujours eu une jolie voix d'après mon entourage et je maîtrise la guitare. J'ai donc fait enregistrer un morceau et je l'ai envoyé au studio. La réponse ne s'est pas faite attendre et malgré mon exigence quant à la dissimulation totale de mon identité, j'ai été engagé. J'avais d'abord prévu de fouiller un peu partout et d'intimider certaines personnes pour avoir des réponses mais le destin est joueur. Mes disques se sont vendus à des millions d'exemplaires sans que je m'y attende. Ce succès allait m'être bénéfique toutefois. Je suis devenu le principal centre de revenu du studio. De telle sorte que celui qui le dirige dans l'ombre ne pouvait plus m'ignorer.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Grimmjow. Logique. Na-no était devenu une poule aux œufs d'or et il était impossible de la laisser s'envoler.

- Et c'est là que tu es arrivé. Notre inconnu à dut apprendre que tu allais me pister et te sachant plutôt doué dans ton travail, oui les yakuza te connaissent Grimmjow, il a donc dut te mettre sous surveillance...

- Hein ? Comment ça vous m'connaissez ?

Ichigo sourit.

- Tu te souviens de Barragan ?

Évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait ! L'homme avait été maire de Tokyo et était très populaire mais il avait laissé son poste pour tenter les présidentielles. Il était bien partit pour l'emporter...puis Grimmjow était arrivé et l'avait pris en plein adultère. Le journal ne s'était pas privé pour publier tout les clichés compromettants et Barragan avait dut abandonner ses espoirs, ridiculisé.

- Barragan nous mettait des bâtons dans les roues avec sa politique de sécurité policière. Tu nous as donc rendu service en l'écartant de la scène. C'est pour cela aussi que tu as survécu au scandale. Barragan était bien décidé à te faire disparaître pour se venger... Donc disons que nous t'avons remercié en te protégeant des malabars qu'il avait envoyé après toi...

Le bleuté n'en revenait pas. Il avait aidé des yakuza et ceux ci l'avaient protégé ? Il était vrai qu'il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'avait reçu que des menaces de mort dans sa boite aux lettre sans véritable tentative d'atteinte à sa vie... C'était la meilleure !

- Tu as donc été suivi. Une personne à été envoyée pour me « réquisitionner » à mon appartement. Ta présence sur les lieux n'était pas prévue toutefois et j'ai dû changer mes plans.

- Donc t'as fait cramer ton appart avec le type à l'intérieur pour forcer ton « ennemi » à venir me chercher par la force puisque j'étais le seul relié à toi.

- Exact ! Perspicace comme j'aime...

Le roux lui envoya un regard pleins de sous-entendus qu'il préféra ignorer.

- J'allais les laisser t'embarquer pour les suivre mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai changé d'avis... Et si maintenant tu est ici et que tu es attaché c'est parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu fasse quelque chose de malheureux. Aussitôt que tu mettras le pied dehors, tu te feras enlever et je ne crois pas que tes kidnappeurs seront aussi accueillants que moi...

Grimmjow se mura dans le silence alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. La pièce était silencieuse. Seul les instruments de Shiro claquaient et perturbaient l'atmosphère. Ce foutu gosse avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Il allait devoir rester ici.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeet non pas de lemon non plus ici héhé. Rangez les pierres car je vais avoir besoin de vous. Effectivement, j'ai intégré Shiro(mon Dieu) au récit et il aura droit à sa petite histoire parallèle qui servira à faire avancer l'intrigue principale. Donc la question que je vous pose est la suivante: De qui Shiro va t-il tomber amoureux? Je ne ferais pas mon choix par rapport au "nombre de voix" et je déciderais parmi les propositions faites. Z'avez intérêt à lui trouver un bon uke sinon le lemon vous allez l'attendre encore longtemps!

_Oyabun:_ titre donné au chef d'un clan yakuza


End file.
